<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coração Mole by nitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917333">Coração Mole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitch/pseuds/nitch'>nitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Non AU, just chanbaek being soft really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitch/pseuds/nitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun sempre falava que Chanyeol era muito coração mole, e como se preocupava por causa disso. Mas nada chegava perto do que o próprio Baekhyun fazia com ele.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coração Mole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soft demais;;<br/>Betado pela Analu.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A noite já havia caído e o dormitório estava tranquilo. Todos haviam recém chegado e estavam cansados tanto de passar o dia dançando e cantando na sala de prática quanto da reunião que tiveram logo após encerrarem o treino daquele dia. Por isso, decidiram pedir comida depois que todos tomassem banho, poupando trabalho, tempo e louça suja na pia na manhã seguinte. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol foi um dos primeiros a terminar o banho, vestindo uma bermuda e uma camiseta confortáveis, decidiu esperar o resto dos membros na sala. Do sofá, conseguia ver Jongin, que estava no balcão mexendo no celular, parecendo genuinamente distraído, o que era um tantinho incomum. Deixou para lá e deitou no sofá, sentindo o cansaço fazer seu corpo parecer mais pesado do que realmente era e suspirando antes de dar uma checada rápida nas redes sociais. Acabou se distraindo com alguns comentários, era engraçado as piadinhas que haviam entre os fãs e Chanyeol, às vezes, passava um bom tempo rindo das montagens engraçadas e das brincadeiras.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um risinho frouxo pendia de seus lábios quando alguém o fez desviar a atenção do celular. Baekhyun tinha terminado seu banho também e estava ali, sentando-se na ponta do sofá e colocando as pernas quilométricas de Chanyeol sobre seu colo para ele próprio poder se espichar um pouco mais confortavelmente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que tem de engraçado aí? — perguntou daquele jeitinho dele, um sorrisinho de lado se fazendo presente enquanto arqueava as sobrancelhas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Só estava vendo algumas brincadeiras dos fãs — deu de ombros, optando por bloquear o celular e o deixar de lado. Preferia olhar para Baekhyun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ah, os aeris são realmente divertidos, às vezes, eu entro no Twitter para saber o que estão falando e nem vejo a hora passar — comentou divertido, as mãos pousadas nas canelas descobertas do mais novo. — Você devia fazer uma conta qualquer dia desses, Chan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É, talvez… — murmurou pensativo, lembrando de quando estava mais sensível normal e acabava ficando magoado com algumas coisas que lia pela internet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não sabia se fazer uma conta no Twitter seria realmente uma boa opção para si. Amava seus fãs e interagir com eles, mas, por trás da imagem de idol confiante e bem humorado, também era só uma pessoa normal; tinha seus medos, inseguranças, rompantes de mau humor e choros inexplicáveis. Havia conseguido construir sua confiança em si mesmo através dos anos e era menos suscetível a certas coisas do que antes, porém ainda era sensível demais para outras. Baekhyun lidava melhor com comentários negativos do que ele. Um bico se formou em seus lábios sem que percebesse, e seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Baekhyun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Byun ajeitou-se melhor no sofá e se virou para o maior, um dos braços apoiado no encosto e uma das pernas no estofado macio. Olhou para Chanyeol daquele jeito que o derretia inteiro, sorrindo carinhoso e com certeza já sabendo o que o mais alto estava pensando. Baekhyun sempre falava sobre como ele era coração mole e um bebê que cresceu demais, não sabia dizer não e o mais velho sempre se preocupava que alguém pudesse aproveitar-se de si. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas nada chegava perto do que o próprio Baekhyun fazia com ele. Baekhyun o desmontava inteirinho com um abraço, com um carinho na cintura, com um cafuné e mãos quentinhas na sua nuca, com sussurros ao pé da orelha perguntando se estava bem, com sono ou com fome. Os olhos bonitos e brilhantes muitas vezes tão perto que o Park não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o quanto queria beijá-lo — e por vezes se rendia àquilo, acabando com o cabelo bagunçado, a respiração ofegante, os lábios inchados e o coração ainda mais balançado. Ele era todo cuidadoso e atencioso e, às vezes, Chanyeol só queria chorar por sentir coisas que supostamente não deveria sentir. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ah, Chan… — Baekhyun disse quando o mais novo também se sentou, quase imitando sua posição. — Aconteceu algo? — perguntou, deixando a cabeça cair para o lado. Chanyeol subitamente quis abraçá-lo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balançou a cabeça, negando, não havia acontecido nada de fato. Só estava cansado como todos os outros e talvez querendo colo. Principalmente se fosse de Baekhyun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O mais velho estava prestes a falar algo, porém foi interrompido por Sehun e Junmyeon surgindo do corredor, o líder já com o celular na mão para pedirem as comidas logo. Kyungsoo veio logo atrás.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que vamos pedir? — Sehun perguntou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não temos que esperar o Jongdae e o Minseok hyung? — Chanyeol indagou, olhando para o corredor para saber se os dois estavam chegando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eles disseram que querem frango. — Junmyeon respondeu, lendo atentamente o cardápio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu quero </span>
  <em>
    <span>kimchi</span>
  </em>
  <span> e </span>
  <em>
    <span>bulgogi</span>
  </em>
  <span> — Baekhyun se pronunciou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cada um foi falando o que queria e no fim acabaram pedindo muita comida, como de costume, ainda mais que Junmyeon tinha certeza que todos acabariam comendo de tudo e não só aquilo que haviam pedido. Antes da comida chegar, todos já estavam na sala, a conversa sendo interrompido a todo momento porque alguém sempre reclamava que estava com fome e que a comida estava demorando, geralmente era Sehun ou Baekhyun. Chanyeol sempre acabava rindo dos resmungos, lembrando que ele próprio costumava reclamar da demora da comida também, mas desde que havia começado a dieta havia parado um pouco com isso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mesa já estava posta quando a comida chegou, e bastou abrir os pacotes quentes para que todos começassem a comer. E ainda assim não houve silêncio, Chanyeol achava graça de como sempre havia algo para se comentar ou perguntar, viviam juntos e trabalhavam juntos, todo dia e toda hora vendo a cara um do outro e mesmo assim ainda havia momentos em que parecia que o assunto nunca ia acabar. Chanyeol decidiu se servir de um pouco mais comida, notando que o frango já estava acabando. Olhou para Baekhyun, lembrando que ele ainda não havia comido e sabendo perfeitamente que quando ele fosse querer já ia ter terminado. Colocou o resto do frango no próprio prato, separando a porção que daria ao menor quando ele quisesse, o que não demorou muito a acontecer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Observou divertido o Byun mirar onde antes estivera o frango, em seguida fazendo bico provavelmente sem nem perceber. Comodamente, Baekhyun estava sentado na ponta da mesa e Chanyeol em um dos seus lados, o que faria com que não precisasse se estender sobre a mesa para fazer o que queria. Espetou um dos pedaços de frango com o garfo e levantou o braço. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Baek. — chamou, ganhando a atenção dele de imediato. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Byun arregalou os olhos, primeiro surpreso, e depois sorrindo feliz e abrindo a boca para que Chanyeol levasse o pedaço até seus lábios. O Park derreteu um pouquinho por dentro, como sempre, Baekhyun era fofo muitas vezes sem nem se dar conta e Chanyeol adorava vê-lo comendo com gosto, alimentando-se bem. Sequer perceberam a olhadinha que os outros membros deram, sem fazer alarde nenhum, porque Chanyeol dar comida na boca de Baekhyun não era uma cena rara. E o mais novo deu todos os pedaços de frango na boca de Baekhyun, que sempre adorava receber aquele tipo de atenção e mimo dele. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Obrigado, Chanyeollie… — ele agradeceu, ao que o Park apenas deu de ombros e lhe ofereceu um sorrisinho contido. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun ainda ficou lhe encarando por mais algum tempo, os olhos brilhantes esquadrinhando seu rosto como se pudesse enxergar tudo o que havia por trás dos olhos do mais novo. Chanyeol foi quem desviou os olhos primeiro, mirando qualquer coisa na mesa que não fosse o rosto do Byun, as pontas das orelhas ficando quentes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ainda o ouviu sussurrar “fofo”, junto de uma risadinha soprada, mas não teve coragem de olhar mesmo assim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quando terminaram de comer, limparam de forma rápida a cozinha e cada um foi para o seu quarto, todos muito cansados até mesmo para baterem mais papo na sala. Antes Chanyeol precisava passar no seu estúdio apenas para se certificar de que tinha desligado tudo quando saíra dali de manhã para ir praticar com os outros. Após conferir todos os equipamentos, escovou os dentes rapidamente e foi para o seu quarto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sua surpresa foi encontrar Baekhyun ali. Ele estava confortavelmente enfiado entre as suas cobertas, deitado no meio da cama e com os olhos pesados de sono.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— A que devo a honra da visita? — indagou com um sorriso divertido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Byun se mexeu devagar, indo mais para o lado porque sabia que o mais novo gostava de dormir do lado do abajur. Era visível que já estava muito acomodado ali, também, dormia tanto naquela cama quanto na sua própria. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Seu colchão é melhor — deu de ombros, devolvendo o sorrisinho de Chanyeol. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Park deixou apenas a luz do abajur acesa e se aproximou. Baekhyun imediatamente levantou o edredom para que se deitasse ali. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O colchão é? — arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Ou o que fica em cima dele? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ah, o lençol é praticamente igual ao meu, então não tem muita diferença — o Byun devolveu, ele dominava aquele joguinho de pequenas provocações como ninguém. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Bom, se é só isso então eu posso me virar para dormir… — Chanyeol disse, dando as costas para o menor e virando para o abajur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ouviu a risada do mais velho e acabou rindo junto, não resistindo quando ele o virou de volta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Bobo. — sorriu, carinhoso dessa vez, aproximando-se devagar e suspirando baixinho quando Chanyeol o envolveu com um dos braços, puxando-o contra o corpo grande e quentinho, a mão alcançando as costas e começando um carinho ali, suavemente esfregando os dedos na linha da coluna por cima da camiseta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bobo por você.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Chanyeol pensou, sem coragem de dizer, mas as palavras vieram de forma tão natural em sua mente que quase as proferiu em voz alta, refreando-se no último instante e desviando os olhos em seguida. Droga, suas bochechas esquentaram e sabia que estava corando. E claro que Baekhyun não deixaria aquilo escapar. Não costumava ser tímido ou corar facilmente, mas, às vezes, se sentia um adolescente perto do Byun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você ficou todo coradinho assim por quê? — ele perguntou curioso, esquadrinhando o rosto do Park de forma atenta. — O que você ia me dizer? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Nada. — Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, voltando a olhar para o mais velho quando sentiu os dedos dele em sua orelha. Um velho hábito. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ah, não vai me falar? — perguntou pedinte, os dedos brincando com o lóbulo da orelha de Chanyeol. O maior negou. — Você até ficou envergonhado do nada, bebezão. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não me chama assim — resmungou. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Byun adorava usar apelidinhos como aqueles, principalmente quando descobrira que Chanyeol ficava envergonhado na verdade porque </span>
  <em>
    <span>gostava</span>
  </em>
  <span> de ser chamado daquele jeito por si. Não havia cara enfezada que resistisse a Baekhyun chamando-o de coisinhas carinhosas. E o mais novo preferia empurrar para o fundo da mente o fato de que aquilo era algo que frequentemente casais faziam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas você é um praticamente — ele respondeu, inclinando a cabeça e beijando o queixo do mais novo. Chanyeol suspirou e chegou mais perto, recebendo mais uns beijinhos pelo maxilar e pelas bochechas que o deixaram mole. Lábios macios escorregando sobre a pele quente. — Você é uma gracinha, eu não resisto, Chan — Baekhyun sussurrou contra sua orelha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol se arrepiou e suspirou de novo, a mão que estava nas costas do Byun se infiltrando por baixo da camiseta e sentindo a pele morna, macia e lisinha. Baekhyun voltou a brincar com a sua orelha e o maior sorriu pequeno com o carinho, os dedos contornando toda a cartilagem e raspando as unhas de levinho na pele sensível atrás da orelha. Baekhyun sorriu ao encarar o rosto sereno logo a frente do seu, e dessa vez foi Chanyeol que se inclinou. Encheu o rosto de Baekhyun de beijinhos e juntou as testas, as respirações saindo por entre os lábios e se misturando enquanto ambos se encaravam. Era visível como o mais velho desviava o olhar constantemente para a sua boca. O maior sorriu, um tantinho convencido, e umedeceu os lábios com a língua, Baekhyun voltou a encará-lo nos olhos, acusando-o, e Chanyeol arqueou as sobrancelhas como se não soubesse o que estava fazendo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Afinal, Baekhyun não era o único ali que sabia jogar e, ao longo dos anos, Chanyeol havia se tornado um </span>
  <em>
    <span>expert</span>
  </em>
  <span> em como devolver todas as provocaçõezinhas do mais velho. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deixou os lábios úmidos escorregarem do queixo do menor até a linha do maxilar, sentindo como ele suspirava e inclinava a cabeça para dar mais espaço e expor a garganta e o pescoço. Chanyeol acatou sua vontade implícita, deslizando os lábios por ali também. O Byun acabou deitado de costas enquanto o maior se ocupava em distribuir mais beijos que o faziam tremer. A pele dele era tão macia e cheirosa, Baekhyun por inteiro era macio e cheiroso e fazia coisas terríveis com Chanyeol, principalmente ao coração, ao coração mole que ele sempre falava que tinha. Sabia disso, era coração mole em todos os sentidos possíveis, admitia, mas ainda mais quando se tratava de Baekhyun e daquele sorriso de presinhas com os olhos espremidos pelas bochechas. Caramba, ele era lindo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beijou cada pedacinho de pele exposta até às clavículas a mostra por causa da camiseta grande — que parecia muito ser sua inclusive — e fez o caminho para cima de volta, o tempo todo com os olhos semicerrados e a boca na pele de Baekhyun. Quando voltou a encará-lo, deparou-se com olhos brilhantes e um sorrisinho satisfeito, ambos com a respiração descompassada apenas por causa de alguns carinhos. Baekhyun não resistiu à vontade de abraçá-lo apertado, envolvendo Chanyeol com os braços, os dois acabando por ficar ainda mais juntinhos enquanto o mais velho acariciava as suas costas por baixo do tecido. O abraço apertado dizia muito, mais do que todas as palavras já proferidas, e Chanyeol não ousou desfazê-lo ao virá-los na cama, deixando o menor por cima porque sabia que era mais pesado que ele. Era gostoso sentir o peso do corpo de Baekhyun acima do seu, sabendo que estavam tão grudados quanto era possível, e enxergar nos olhos dele o quanto era recíproco aquele sentimento que chegava a ser assustador de tão grande. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Que havia tomado todo o seu peito e infestado o seu coração. O coração mole sobre o qual Baekhyun sempre falava de forma divertida e carinhosa, e que era dele, todinho dele. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por que está me olhando dessa forma? — ele perguntou baixinho, ainda sendo mirado pelos olhos profundos do mais novo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você é lindo — disse num suspiro, substituindo as outras três palavras que pretendia dizer inicialmente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era um covarde, sabia disso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas Baekhyun não era.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E eu amo você. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol sentiu de novo aquele baque no peito, como se não fosse capaz de suportar a intensidade do que sentia. Porém, contornando a própria covardia, puxou o menor para si devagarinho. Embrenhou os dedos nos fios lisinhos da nuca, sorrindo quando ele se arrepiou porque ali era um lugar muito sensível, coisa que Chanyeol havia descoberto bem cedo, apenas um pouco depois de terem se conhecido. Baekhyun sabia o que pretendia e fechou os olhos, inclinando-se para o maior e entreabrindo os lábios, e Chanyeol não demorou sequer um segundo a mais. Encontrou a boca dele com a sua, encaixando os lábios daquela forma que sempre seria a melhor e a mais certa do mundo inteiro, beijando-o lentamente com todo o amor que muitas vezes não conseguia colocar em palavras, mas que ainda assim fazia questão de colocar em músicas e pequenos atos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando dava comida na boca de Baekhyun, quando deixava explícita sua preocupação sobre sua alimentação, quando seus olhos não conseguiam deixá-lo por um mísero segundo. Quando não dava a mínima sobre ele pegar suas roupas, até mesmo quando não devolvia, porque tinha algo de muito satisfatório em vê-lo com elas, desfilando com as peças por aí sem se importar com o fato de que todo mundo sabia a que pertenciam. Quando comprava as comidas que sabia que ele gostava, quando fazia questão de levá-lo até mesmo para os programas com seus amigos, pois quando lhe diziam para “convidar quem quisesse” só havia uma pessoa em sua mente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Encerraram o beijo devagar, e Chanyeol manteve os olhos fechados, sentindo a testa de Baekhyun contra a sua, os lábios roçando nos seus e o coração batendo contra o seu também. O mais velho resvalou a boca sobre a sua devagar, num carinho íntimo, o que o fez respirar fundo. Não podia ser covarde para sempre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu te amo — sussurrou rouco, os olhos abrindo-se lentamente para ver a reação do menor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E não havia decisão melhor a ser tomada, porque não havia nada mais bonito que aquele sorriso e nada mais brilhante que aqueles olhos. Baekhyun parecia uma estrela caída diretamente do céu, ou um anjo, seu anjo.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Como é que você consegue ser ainda mais gracinha a cada dia que passa? — o mais velho perguntou, ainda sorrindo e querendo distrair o maior daquele nervosismo visível.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Baekhyunnie… — choramingou, desviando os olhos e fazendo bico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun riu do tom manhoso na voz rouca, simplesmente não resistia àqueles um e oitenta de altura de puro dengo. Mas, em seguida, sua expressão se suavizou e acariciou o rosto de Chanyeol com uma das mãos. Muitas vezes se perguntava o que havia feito de tão  bom assim para merecê-lo, o que havia feito de notável para merecer ter perto de si a pessoa mais doce e sincera que conhecera em toda a sua vida. As respostas nunca vinham, porém, às vezes, gostava de pensar que a sua missão era a de ser o anjo da guarda de Chanyeol, isto é, se fosse permitido anjos da guarda se apaixonarem por seus protegidos. Porque havia se apaixonado, e faria questão de sempre cuidar daquele coraçãozinho mole demais. E que era todo seu.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>